Mobile communications networks are in the process of offering increasingly sophisticated capabilities associated with the motion and/or position location sensing of a mobile device. New software applications, such as those related to personal productivity, collaborative communications, social networking, and/or data acquisition, may utilize motion and/or position sensors to provide new features and services to consumers. Moreover, some regulatory requirements of various jurisdictions may require a network operator to report the location of a mobile device when the mobile device places a call to an emergency service, such as a 911 call in the United States.
Wireless access points (APs) of a data communication network can be utilized to determine the location of a mobile device. For example, the distances between the mobile device and multiple wireless APs can be measured, and position can be determined using triangulation and/or other positioning techniques. Distances between the wireless APs can be used to help determine the geometry of the wireless APs, and potentially their absolute positions, which can further increase the accuracy of the location determination.